Conventionally, in an information processing apparatus such as a server, a command user restriction operation to restrict executable commands of general users, for example, to prevent the overwriting of the apparatus' setting, information, or the like, has been executed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional command user restriction method.
In the conventional command user restriction method, a determination operation, where it is determined whether or not a command is executable (hereinafter, referred to as “command execution determination”), is executed to determine whether a system command 10 or a user command 11 that is issued by a user is executable. When it is determined that the issued command is executable, a program control unit 30 executes the issued command.
The command execution determination is not executed for a system command 20 or a user command 21 that is issued from an Operating System (OS); the program control unit 30 executes the issued command.
A system command is provided as a program by an OS.
A user command is created as a program by a user.
Both a user command and a system command may be simply referred to as a “command”.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, resources 32-m (m=1 to 5) such as files and programs are stored in a disk 31.
Access to the resources 32-m stored in the disk 31 may be conducted by executing the command.
Security protection, called a command execution right, is set for the resources 32-1, 32-2, and 32-3, so that a particular user is allowed to access the resources. As described above, conventionally, the user restriction operation has been executed by the security protection setting.
The related techniques are discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-79251 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-288533.